


Boredom

by DearestAstronaut (Destiel1994)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel1994/pseuds/DearestAstronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou just wants some attention from his boyfriend, Kozume Kenma. However, Kenma is too busy planning his newest video game so Kuroo decides to take matters into his own hands, literally. (Written to fill a prompt on the Haikyuu!! kinkmeme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, but it has been a long time since I've written anything smutty. That being said, sorry if this completely sucks. Written to fill a prompt on the Haikyuu!! kinkmeme.

Kuroo Tetsurou gracelessly tumbled down on top of Kozume Kenma, making sure to keep his upper body braced on his forearms to keep from completely crushing the other. The smaller boy was sprawled across his bed, laying on his stomach with his elbows propped up to make sure a clear view of the screen that was held mere inches from his face. Kuroo nuzzled his face into the blonde and black locks of his boyfriend, only to have the second year attempt to shake him off. Not one to give up so easily, Kuroo latched on to the smaller boy even tighter. Sighing deeply, Kenma barely suppressed the urge to tap Kuroo, none too lightly, on the head with the PSP that was grasped between his palms.

“Not now, Kuroo.”

“Come on, Kenma! You’ve been playing that game for hours! I know something that would feel way better in your hands than that brink of wires.” Kuroo finally placed his full weight on top of the boy, making sure he rubbed his not so secret erection along the soft curve of Kenma’s butt. “See, at least someone else agrees with me.” Kenma just simply paused his game, rolled on to his back and out from underneath the other boy, all while keeping his finger wrapped around his PSP. He scooted to the edge of the bed and left his head dangle from it.

“When I finish level, okay?”

“You said that five levels ago.” Kuroo huffed out under his breath.

“What was that, Kuroo?”

“I said I’ll just handle thing myself.” With that, Kuroo pulled himself up and out of the bed. Kenma stared at him curiously, believing that the older boy might actually get up and go home. His curiosity peaked even more when Kuroo grabbed the rolling chair from his desk and push it over to the head of the bed, dangerously close to Kenma’s head. After getting the chair into place, he plopped down on the cushion with a sigh. “Just go back to your game, Kenma. Don’t worry about me.”

Listening to Kuroo’s request, Kenma resumed his game. He had just beaten a small villain when the soft moan reached his ears. Suddenly intrigued, he look up from where he was resting. There, in all his glory, was Kuroo. Fist tight around his stilling growing erection, moving at a rapid pace. Due to Kuroo’s placement of the rolling chair, Kuroo’s member was bouncing inches above his face and now, without his PSP blocking his view, the obscene sight was occurring practically on top of his own face. Kenma tried to pull his eyes away from the sight, tried to immerse himself back into his game, but he couldn’t. He heard the tell-tale signs of his character dying, but he was unable to care because the sight he had laid out before him beat anything he had ever seen on any screen. Kenma could feel his own arousal fighting against the soft fabric of his sleep pants. Slowly and carefully, to make sure the Kuroo was not made aware of the his movements, Kenma slid his hand down and lightly pressed against the bulge that was forming between his thighs. Biting the inside of his cheek, he was able to successfully cut off the small, needy whimper that was sure to come out. He continued to slowly rub his growing arousal, scared that the other boy would notice that he had an audience if he did anything further.

Kuroo’s hand continued to move at a steady pace, the older boy unaware that he was being watched by the previously occupied boy. A partial moan slipped out before he was able to stop it. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, trying to capture any other rogue moans. He pumped his member a couple more times before moving his right hand up to rub over tip. His left hand slide down and began fondling his balls. With each swap over the slit, he could feel his orgasm approaching.  
Kenma knew Kuroo was close the second he saw the boy’s left hand creeping down. Whenever Kenma was giving him a hand job or blow job, the extra stimulation on the other’s balls is what always sent him over the edge. He pressed against his own erection with slightly more pressure and almost released a moan of his own, barely managing to stifle it in time. The small crater in his cheek becoming larger and larger each time he bit it to keep from screaming out. Kuroo’s hand began to speed up. Kenma arched his head back, already predicting exactly where the boy’s cum will land. He closed his eyes and waited, his own hand still teasing his own bulge.

“Ah! Kenma! I’m going to-”

“Do it.” Kenma’s soft whisper sent the boy over the edge. His cum squirted out in ribbons, all of it landing upon Kenma’s awaiting face. Feeling the hot fluid running down his face, along with the pressure of his palm, brought Kenma to the brink. The second year let out a sharp hiss as he painted the inside of his pajamas bottoms with cum. They both remained there, coming down from their respective highs. Kenma sprawled out and boneless on the bed while Kuroo stayed slumped down in the rolling chair trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds, Kuroo reached out and grabbed a tissue from the other boy’s dresser. Wordlessly, he began cleaning his own mess off of Kenma’s face. 

“How long were you watching?” He asked after a seemingly endless pause.

“...almost the whole time.”

“Did you cum from it?”

“...shut up, Kuroo.” Kenma rolled over, PSP still in hand and restarted the level, doing his best to ignore the now drying cum residing in his pants.


End file.
